<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i did i do i by annalyia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772058">i did i do i</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalyia/pseuds/annalyia'>annalyia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, F/M, Family Bonding, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Fic, S'mores, Tags Are Hard, cute dates, idk i am so bad at tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalyia/pseuds/annalyia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>two scenes for reese shepard and thane.  a gift for catcactusoww on tumblr for the mass effect holiday cheer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thane Krios/Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i did i do i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title comes from <a href="https://soundcloud.com/cassiemarin/love-me-well-pt-2-master">this song</a>.  enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thane pats Shepard’s hand comfortingly.  “We’re early, don’t forget,” he reminds them gently with a nudge to their shoulder.  “Kolyat will get here when he is supposed to.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Reese replies.  They rub the back of their neck absentmindedly. </p>
<p>“If it makes you feel better, I will go wait for him at the airlock,” Thane says.</p>
<p>A small but genuine smile forms on Reese’s mouth.  “It would,” they say. </p>
<p>“Then if you’ll excuse me for a few moments.”  Thane slips from his seat, leaving Reese to their thoughts. </p>
<p>Reese’s eyes travel around the crew deck of <em>The Normandy</em> (SR-2, that is) as they sit at one of the tables and wait for the return of Thane, hopefully with Kolyat in tow.  Taking a deep breath, Reese closes their eyes.  Fine.  It’ll be fine.  This is fine.  It’s just a family date with their significant other’s kid.  A fine situation.  Everything is fine.</p>
<p>After a couple more minutes of wallowing in their thoughts, Reese hears the elevator doors open and Thane’s voice permeates the space once more, joined by another dry drell tone.  Thane and Kolyat round the corner, and Reese’s expression immediately brightens.  The two drell seem comfortable enough; there’s no real tension in either of their posture, and Kolyat actually smiles at something his dad says, quiet enough that Reese cannot hear it.</p>
<p>Reese stands as the father and son duo approaches the table.  “Kolyat,” they say, trying to sound enthusiastic and not at all nervous. </p>
<p>“Shepard,” Kolyat replies.  “It is good to see you.”</p>
<p>“Likewise,” Reese says.</p>
<p>Either to save them from awkward silence, or just to get things moving, Thane speaks next.  “Kolyat brought what we asked of him,” he tells Reese, indicating the bag his son is carrying. </p>
<p>“Oh, good,” Reese says.  “I’m glad.”</p>
<p>“Shall, uh, shall we get started then?” Kolyat asks.</p>
<p>Thane nods, and leads Kolyat over to the small kitchen on the <em>Normandy</em>.  Reese follows a brief moment after, trying not to interrupt the father-son time.  Most everyone else is out on shore leave at the moment since the ship is parked at the Citadel, so Reese, Thane, and Kolyat have the area basically to themselves. </p>
<p>Even though they know they are included in this little family time, Reese also knows that Kolyat and Thane have a lot more time to make up for. </p>
<p>“Shepard,” Thane’s voice breaks Reese from their thoughts.  “Could you start on the dough?  Kolyat and I will prepare the fillings.”</p>
<p>Reese nods.  “Sure thing,” they say, taking the flour from Thane’s extended hands and placing it on the counter.  “Just…add some water and mix it together?” they ask.</p>
<p>Kolyat nods.  “That’s what mother used to do.”</p>
<p>The mention of Kolyat’s mother—Thane’s deceased wife—brings Reese to pause for a moment, even though they know that Kolyat does not mean anything by it.  Reese is not a replacement for Irikah, and Thane does not love them any less. </p>
<p>Reese fumbles their way through making the dough, Thane giving them gentle tips and reminders when necessary.  His attention, albeit subtle, is enough to cause Reese to smile and confidently contribute to the task at hand. </p>
<p>“So, Kolyat, how have things been going?” Reese asks as they separate the finally rested dough into small balls.  “Is your community service finished?”  They start to roll the dough into small, flat circles, careful not to tear it in the process.</p>
<p>Kolyat nods, pausing in his vegetable chopping.  “For the most part, yes.  I was assisting some of the local charities that work with the orphans on the station—duct rats like Mouse used to be.”</p>
<p>“And?” Thane prompts.</p>
<p>“I…enjoyed it,” Kolyat says softly.  “I helped teach them different skills that they could use to keep themselves out of trouble.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully none of the ones you tried to learn from me,” Thane says, but his tone is playful and both Kolyat and Reese know he does not mean any malice with it. </p>
<p>“Yes, Father, I taught children how to assassinate anyone who gets in their way, the usual definition of keeping them out of trouble,” Kolyat replies drily. </p>
<p>Reese finds themselves unable to suppress a chuckle.  “Oh, um, excuse me,” they say hastily, faking a cough.  “Got a tickle in my throat.”</p>
<p>Kolyat snorts in response, and Thane seems to be paying extra close attention to the ingredients in front of him.</p>
<p>Eventually, the three finish with their different tasks.  Kolyat and Thane combine their work into a bowl, creating the proper filling for the dumplings.  Reese presents their perfectly shaped dough circles. </p>
<p>“Are these good enough?” they ask.</p>
<p>“Just right,” Kolyat replies, gracing Reese with a rare smile. </p>
<p>“So, Kolyat, care to show us just how to make these?” Thane asks.</p>
<p>Kolyat nods.  “Well, at least, I can show you what Mother used to do.  I’m sure I wasn’t as much help as the two of you are led to believe.”  Still, he grabs the bowl and places it next to the dough.  He takes the spoon and gets a spoonful of filling.  “So, you don’t want to place too much filling the middle of them because otherwise they’ll explode when you cook them.”  Kolyat demonstrates what he means, plopping a small amount into the middle of a dough circle.  “Next is folding them, which, if I remember correctly, is a lot easier than it looks.”  He smirks as he says that last part.</p>
<p>“If you remember correctly,” Reese teases.  “I’m sure you could make these with your eyes closed.”</p>
<p>“Probably,” Kolyat replies with a shrug as he wets the edges of the dough circle he just filled. </p>
<p>“<em>Anyway</em>,” Thane says.  “Let us continue.”</p>
<p>“Now, Mother said that you could fold these dumplings anyway you wanted, but she always did it like this.”  Kolyat carefully picks up the unfolded dumpling and cradles it in the palm of his hand.  He methodically pushes the sides up, bringing them together in the middle almost like a little bag before pinching the edges closed.  After another small brush with egg wash (or something like egg wash; Reese isn’t sure what the drell equivalent is), Kolyat displays the finished dumpling.  “Now to do that nineteen more times,” he says jokingly.</p>
<p>It is slow going at first—for Reese, anyway—but Kolyat and Thane are both patient and understanding teachers, tweaking Reese’s small mistakes here and there until they are able to easily produce a dumpling on their own.  The proud and accomplished smile on Reese’s face does more to brighten Thane’s mood than he thought possible. </p>
<p>“Wonderful job, siha,” he compliments with a quick and chaste kiss to Reese’s cheek.  Reese can tell that the gesture is not missed by Kolyat, but that the young drell seems almost <em>relieved</em> that his father is able to show such affection to someone again. </p>
<p>“Did the two of you finish with the last few?” Kolyat asks.  While he left Thane and Reese to the dumpling assembly, he readied a heavy pan with just a splash of oil, heating it up thoroughly.  “They’re ready to be cooked.”</p>
<p>Reese nods and presents the cutting board, filled with mostly non-lopsided dumplings, to Kolyat.  The young drell smiles once more, obviously pleased with Reese’s work, but there is a tinge of sadness in there, the obvious bittersweet note of this moment not lost on him.  Still, he takes the board from Reese with a nod before transferring the dumplings to the pan.  After a few minutes of listening to them sizzle and pop, Kolyat pours a little water in the pan and covers it.  “We’ve got a few minutes of letting them steam like that before they’re ready,” he says. </p>
<p>“Shall we sit, then?” Thane asks.  “We’ve been standing for quite a while.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know that bothered you,” Reese muses. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t,” Thane replies.  “But I know that some feel that standing around and staring at each other can appear awkward, while sitting gives off a more…comfortable aura.”  As Thane moves the few steps from the kitchenette to the tables, he takes ahold of Reese’s hand and gently drags them along with him. </p>
<p>Reese smiles, always enjoying these small gestures of affection from Thane. </p>
<p>Kolyat follows quietly behind the pair.</p>
<p>Their conversation at the table is quiet, mere catch up as they wait for the food to finish.  It doesn’t take long, however, before Kolyat is standing again and asking for assistance.</p>
<p>“I will take care of it, siha,” Thane says, placing a hand on Reese’s shoulder as they try to stand.  “Just wait here.”  His soft smile eases any worries Reese might have even considered having. </p>
<p>“If you insist,” they say.</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>Reese watches Thane and Kolyat in the kitchen together, wondering just what they did to deserve to be lucky enough to have the two drell in their life, part of their family.  They smile at that, at family.  What a wonderful family indeed. </p>
<p>Instead of individual plates, Kolyat and Thane bring the dumplings back to the table on a single, large platter.  “They’re meant to be shared, to be eaten together like this,” Kolyat explains.  “At least, Mother and I always ate them this way.”</p>
<p>“Then this way is perfect,” Reese says.</p>
<p>Each of them grabs a dumpling and, after a quick toast, take a bite.</p>
<p>Reese almost gasps at the explosion of flavor in their mouth.  Immediately, they understand why Thane and Kolyat chose this to make for their meal.  Everything about it is wonderful—the flavors work perfectly together, and Reese finds themselves able to taste each individual component, but also all of them together at once.  They glance up to see Kolyat and Thane watching them, identical smiles on the father and son’s faces.  </p>
<p>“Good?” Kolyat asks through a mouthful of dumpling. </p>
<p>Reese merely nods in response as they take another bite. </p>
<p>“Good,” Thane says. </p>
<p>They finish the rest of the dumplings in peace, and Kolyat immediately offers to clean up the dishes once they’re done. </p>
<p>“No, really, I insist,” he says, taking the empty platter from the table and bringing it to the sink, along with the other dirty dishes. </p>
<p>“I do not wish for him to leave, just yet,” Thane tells Reese softly, soft enough that he is sure it will not be heard by Kolyat over the running water. </p>
<p>“He’s never been on a tour of the ship, has he?” Reese asks.</p>
<p>Thane shakes his head.  “No, he has not.”</p>
<p>“Do you think he would enjoy it?”</p>
<p>After a long pause, Thane says, “I think he would enjoy the time spent together.”</p>
<p>“Good enough for me,” Reese says. </p>
<p>“Kolyat,” Thane says once his son has placed the clean dishes on a drying rack and turned the water off.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Would you like to see the ship?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” the younger drell replies, doing his best to suppress a smile.  “Sounds interesting enough.”</p>
<p>And so, Reese and Thane show Kolyat around the ship.  The start in the lower decks, allowing him to ask any questions he might have about what each area is for, who works where, and the like.  EDI chimes in from time to time over the speakers before Kolyat finally asks if she is listening in or not.</p>
<p>“I am the ship,” EDI says simply.  “It would be hard for anyone to do something anywhere aboard the <em>Normandy</em> that I am not aware of.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough, I guess,” Kolyat says.  “Any stories about Reese and my father you’d care to share?”</p>
<p>After a pause that Reese can tell is for dramatic effect, and not because EDI needs time to think of anything, EDI begins, “well, I suppose I can think of a time or two—”</p>
<p>“EDI,” Reese interrupts hurriedly.  “Are you sure there’s nothing that Joker needs your help with up on the bridge?”</p>
<p>Even though neither Reese nor Thane can see EDI, they get the sense that she is thoroughly enjoying herself at their expensive.  “I’m sure there is, Shepard,” she says.</p>
<p>While everyone is sure that EDI is still present, they do not hear anymore commentary from her. </p>
<p>The tour ends in Shepard’s cabin.  Kolyat spends a few minutes observing all the fish.  “You can feed them, if you like,” Reese says as they lounge on the couch with Thane.  “I’m sure they need it.”</p>
<p>With a nod, Kolyat presses the button that releases food into the tank, eyes glowing as he watches the fish stir from their stupor and rush towards the surface, their hunger apparent.  After the fish are satisfied, Kolyat moves to the hamster.  Reese and Thane hear a few squeaks and a quiet, huff of a laugh from Kolyat that brings a smile to both their faces.  Kolyat spends a little longer inspecting all of Reese’s model ships, asking questions about each one.  Eventually, though, the young drell tires from his exploration and joins Thane and Reese on the couch. </p>
<p>“This was…nice,” he tells them.  “We should do this again sometime.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a great idea,” Reese replies in earnest. </p>
<p>Thane smiles as he watches them, something neither party misses.  It is a tired, oh so very tired, smile, but it reaches his eyes and it is real. </p>
<p>Reese rests their head on Thane’s shoulder and closes their eyes.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Kolyat says.  “Don’t worry, please,” he adds as both Reese and Thane open their mouths to protest.  “It’s getting late, anyway.  I have to get back home.”</p>
<p>The three of them make the walk to the airlock together.  Kolyat gives Thane a long hug and says something to his father that Reese can’t quite make out.  He then extends his arms to Reese, almost questioningly.  Reese quickly embraces Kolyat, receiving a righter hug than they expected. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kolyat whispers.  “For giving my dad someone to love again.” </p>
<p>And with that he steps back, waves, and the door closes behind him.</p>
<p>Thane takes Reese’s hand again and gives it a gentle squeeze.  “I think now is a good time to retire for the day,” he says.  “Before everyone starts to return from their time on shore leave.”</p>
<p>Reese nods.  “Me too.”  They take comfort in the feeling of Thane’s hand in their own, the simple weight and knowledge of another being there with them.  “I love you,” they say as they turn, still hand-in-hand, ready to once again take solace in their cabin and in Thane.</p>
<p>“And I you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, this is camping?” Liara asks as she wraps the blanket tighter around herself, trying to create some warmth as she waits for the campfire to grow.</p>
<p>“I mean, it’s part of camping,” Reese replies as they sit on a log bench, leg pressed against Thane’s underneath the blanket they are sharing.  Reese takes an excited, almost goofy giddiness, from the secret touch of thigh to thigh.</p>
<p>“Is part of camping killing and then cooking your own food?” Grunt asks.  “I’m ready for that part.”  He gives one of his trademark chuckles.</p>
<p>“Um, that’s not…<em>as</em> usual of a camping activity but, uh, sure?”</p>
<p>“Not with that attitude it isn’t, Shepard,” James adds, a large shit-eating grin plastered on his face. </p>
<p>“Why do humans take such fun in killing other creatures for sport?” Garrus asks.</p>
<p>“Garrus, you literally come from the species with the strongest military in the galaxy,” Tali reminds the turian gently.</p>
<p>“Now, that doesn’t mean I enjoy killing for sport, though,” Garrus protests. </p>
<p>“But it might mean that some turians do,” Kolyat says.  “You never know.”</p>
<p>“Your dad was an assassin for years,” Garrus says.  “You can’t talk.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, my <em>dad</em> was an assassin for years, not me,” Kolyat clarifies.  “I can say what I want.  And I wouldn’t say he killed for sport, either.”</p>
<p>“I would also say that I did not kill for sport,” Thane says, coming to his own defense.  “I killed because it was what my body was trained to do.”</p>
<p>“<em>Anyway</em>,” Grunt interrupts.  “Killing and cooking our food?”</p>
<p>“Sounds like someone’s hungry,” Reese teases. </p>
<p>“Maybe I am,” Grunt grumbles.  “I don’t see any of you doing anything about it.”</p>
<p>“Suffer,” Kolyat says, causing everyone else to laugh. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is, little man?” Grunt asks.  “I’ve always wanted to know if all drell are as strong as your old man there.”  He gives another laugh. </p>
<p>“Before things really get out of hand, I think there’s some food in at least one of the containers,” Tali says loudly, over James trying to convince Grunt and Kolyat to duke it out.  She stands up from her spot next to Garrus, who watches her fondly as she walks over to investigate the gear the group brought along. </p>
<p>Liara, still bundled up in her blankets, joins Tali in her search.  “That looks promising,” she tells the quarian.  “And, oh look, seems like Shepard packed dextro food for those of you who need it as well.”</p>
<p>“How thoughtful,” Tali says. </p>
<p>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Garrus asks Kolyat, drawing Reese’s attention to the boys once again.  “Grunt is, how do I put this, a <em>little</em> bigger than you.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to take his place?” Grunt asks.</p>
<p>Garrus laughs.  “Absolutely not.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see the problem with it, man,” James says.  “I’m sure absolutely nothing bad will happen.”</p>
<p>“<em>What</em> is going on here?” Reese asks. </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Kolyat says quickly, just as Grunt says, “arm wrestling.”</p>
<p>Reese raises an eyebrow.  “Which is it?  Nothing, or arm wrestling?”</p>
<p>“Arm wrestling,” Kolyat mumbles, eyes downcast.</p>
<p>“Well, who am I to stop you?  You’re both grown.”</p>
<p>Grunt ad Kolyat’s faces <em>immediately</em> light up mischievously at Reese’s response, and James lets out a whoop.  “I cannot <em>wait</em> to see how this goes,” James says, grinning even bigger than before. </p>
<p>“Reese,” Thane says quietly, leaning over to Shepard.  “Are you encouraging my son to partake in violence?”</p>
<p>“Um, no?”</p>
<p>“Good.”  Thane nudges Reese’s shoulder with his own. </p>
<p>As Grunt and Kolyat prepare for their arm wrestle battle—Reese is pretty sure they hear James taking bets from the rest of their companions—Tali and Liara resurface, arms full of food. </p>
<p>“I’ve got the dextro things,” Tali explains, handing a couple of different packages to Garrus for the two of them.</p>
<p>“And I’ve got what everyone else can eat,” Liara finishes.  At first it seems like she’s going to hand Grunt and Kolyat food, but quickly decides to instead place their rations next to them, not willing to interrupt their moment. </p>
<p>Reese and Thane accept their food, thanking Liara in return. </p>
<p>“Boys, I think it would be a good idea to eat before you do, um, whatever it is that you’re doing,” Liara says. </p>
<p>“The asari is right,” Grunt says, ignoring Liara’s protests about how she has a name.  “You’re gonna need all the strength you can get to try and beat me.”</p>
<p>“All the—?  No, my good krogan friend, it’s <em>you</em> that needs all the strength to beat <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>“Can you two just shut up and eat already?  The quicker you eat the quicker you can prove which one is stronger,” James says through a mouthful of a sandwich whose ingredients were haphazardly thrown together.</p>
<p>Reese takes a bite of their much more carefully made sandwich after Thane hands it to them.  “Thank you,” they say.  “It’s delicious.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>The crew eats their sandwiches mostly in peace, with a few jokes and old stories being told around the campfire.  Reese smiles at the scene.  They never thought they would be able to enjoy themselves like this, sitting around and doing nothing of import, nothing urgent, with the people that they love the most.  </p>
<p>It’s nice, they realize.  Nice to be able to just sit and just <em>be</em>, no impending doom anywhere on the horizon. </p>
<p>Eventually, though, everyone finishes their food and Kolyat, Grunt, and James are once again riled up.  James sets up a nice, wide log for the drell and krogan to brace themselves on, before sitting back and watching the show.</p>
<p>Garrus passes out the next round of food: s’mores. </p>
<p>“What—what is this?” Liara asks Shepard.  “Chocolate, some sort of cookie, and um, what exactly <em>is</em> this sticky thing?”  She squishes the marshmallow between her fingers for effect. </p>
<p>“It’s a marshmallow,” Reese explains.  “Basically, it’s pure sugar.”</p>
<p>Liara raises her eyebrows, clearly interested in the sugary thing she holds in her hand.  “I see.”</p>
<p>“You’re supposed to toast them, like this.”  Reese grabs a couple sticks off the ground, handing one to Liara, another to Thane, and keeping the last one for themselves.</p>
<p>“Does this mean Tali and I have to fend for ourselves?” Garrus jokes when he and Tali aren’t giving anything from Reese.</p>
<p>“We’re in the middle of a forest,” Reese deadpans.  “If you can’t find a stick, we’d have bigger things to worry about.”</p>
<p>“Way ahead of you,” Tali says, already handing Garrus his own stick.</p>
<p>“Three, two, one, go!” James says.</p>
<p>Kolyat and Grunt begin their arm wrestling.</p>
<p>“So, you take the marshmallow and—”</p>
<p>“Best two out of three!”  It’s Kolyat, voice heated.</p>
<p>“I beat you fair and square, little man.”  Grunt seems like he can barely hold back his smug expression.</p>
<p>“No, no, he’s totally right,” James says.  “Best two out of three.  Keep going.”</p>
<p>“<em>You take the marshmallow</em>,” Reese begins again, more forcefully this time, “and you stick it on your stick.”  They demonstrate, and then hold their marshmallow-clad stick for their companions to observe.  “And then, well, you hold it over the fire until it’s the desired amount of cooked.  After that, you sandwich it and a piece of chocolate between the two graham crackers, and that’s how you make a s’more.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Thane asks as Reese immerses their marshmallow completely in the flames.</p>
<p>“What does it look like I’m doing?  I’m roasting a marshmallow.”</p>
<p>“I feel like there’s a different between roasting and burning,” Thane says gently.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand what you mean,” Reese says as they remove their now-charred marshmallow from the fire and almost immediately stick it in their mouth after haphazardly blowing any flames out, maintaining direct eye contact with Thane the whole time. </p>
<p>“Isn’t that hot?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>Once Reese has finished their marshmallow, Thane gently pries the stick from their fingers.  “Allow me,” he says softly, with a kiss brushed against their ear. </p>
<p>Reese shivers, and it’s not from the cold.</p>
<p>Thane puts another marshmallow on each of their sticks and slowly roasts them over the fire.  The one he hands Reese is perfectly toasted, and in unison they slide their marshmallows off the sticks between two crackers with a piece of chocolate, already gooey from the heat.  Reese takes a bite of their s’more. </p>
<p>Thane was right, there’s definitely a difference between roasting and burning, and boy does Reese like it. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” they say, brushing their lips against Thane’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Always,” Thane says.  His expression is neutral, but his eyes betray his admiration, shining in the firelight as he watches Reese.</p>
<p>The moment is broken as Kolyat lets out the most excited shout.  “I did it!”</p>
<p>“I only let you win there,” Grunt says.  “Don’t think you did that yourself.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter!” Kolyat argues in a sing-song voice.  “I still beat a krogan at arm wrestling!”</p>
<p>“Holy shit, that you did,” James says. </p>
<p>Garrus holds a hand out to James, who slaps an indeterminate amount of credits into the turian’s awaiting palm.  “Told you so.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>Tali lets out a sigh, but it’s very obviously just for show.</p>
<p>Reese notices that Liara hasn’t said anything in a while, so they glance over at the asari to see how she’s doing.  “Liara?”</p>
<p>Liara quickly looks up, but reels a little bit in the process.  “I, uh, yes?”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Reese asks.</p>
<p>An uncharacteristic burp escapes Liara’s lips.  “Oh my!  Please excuse me!”</p>
<p>Reese shoves down a giggle.  “Oh, of course,” they say, trying to help Liara hang onto the shredded remains of her dignity as the asari blushes a deep shade of blue. </p>
<p>“I, well, these—what did you call them again? Oh, right!  These <em>s’mores</em> are just, well, I don’t think I’ve had something this delicious in a long time,” she explains.  “And I—” she hiccups “—well I might have eaten a few more than my stomach is happy with.”</p>
<p>“Anything I can do to help?”</p>
<p>Liara shakes her head.  “Leave to my misery in peace.”</p>
<p>“Is it a delicious misery?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Liara says, her self-satisfied smile proving to Reese that, while her stomach might not be okay with it, Liara would eat that many s’mores and more again.</p>
<p>“Siha?” Thane says quietly, bringing Reese’s attention back to him.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“This was a good idea.”</p>
<p>Reese’s expression softens at Thane’s simple compliment.  “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Thane replies as he wraps an arm around Reese and lets them rest their head on his shoulder.  “I love you.”</p>
<p>Reese lays there, content to watch the spectacle of their companions in front of them.  “I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy january jubilation!  i hope you enjoyed this fic &lt;3</p>
<p>as always, comments and kudos will make me cry 5ever</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>